poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusty and the Grand Galloping Gala
Dusty and the Grand Galloping Gala is a special in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot Dusty Crophopper wins 2 tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala, Thomas and Twilight's friends try to convince Dusty to give them the other ticket, then Rarity offers to make Dusty suitable for the Gala but goes too far. Then Dusty arrives at the Gala,and some of the guests treat him like a guest while some don't. But change when Dusty sings a song. Dusty wins the tickets One day at Equesodor, Dusty Crophopper wins 2 tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. Applejack asks if she can go to the gala. Rainbow Dash crash-lands and asks about the tickets. She tells Dusty she hopes to perform flying stunts at the gala to impress The Wonderbolts and, hopefully, be asked to join their troupe. Applejack and Rainbow Dash argue about the spare ticket until Dusty says he will think about it. Dusty comes across Percy, Gordon, James, Henry, Charlie, Paxton, Duck, Emily, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy, who also want to attend the gala. Pinkie sings a song about playing games and partying at the gala. Rarity wishes to attend for the glamor. Fluttershy wants to visit the castle’s gated garden and befriend the exotic animals who live there. Paxton want to be a Really Useful Diesel engine. Charlie wishes to tells all of his best jokes. James wants to show his coat of red paint. Gordon wants to show how grand he can be. Emily wants to be the Emerald Beauty. Duck wishes to go so he can talk with Princess Celestia. Percy wishes to go so he can be the Mail Engine. While Henry wants to the Strongest Engine. Doing favors for Dusty When Dusty's filling his fuel tank, he notices the other ponies go inside, while the mechanic asks Dusty if he's going to fly in the rain, but he doesn't notice the rain until he sees that Rainbow Dash left a hole in a rain cloud to keep Dusty dry. Dusty tells her not to do favors in order to get the spare ticket. Rainbow Dash closes the hole and the rain drenches Dusty but he doesn't care. Rarity gives him a makeover in the Carousal Boutique. James then tries to treat him a fine washdown. Afterwards, Applejack offers him an opprtunity to crop dust Sweet Apple Acres, but he declines. When he goes back to his hanger, he finds Fluttershy and her animal friends doing spring cleaning. When Dusty asks Fluttershy to leave, Pinkie pulls Dusty out and sings The Ticket Song. Pinkie inadvertently informs the whole town about the extra ticket to the gala. A crowd of excited ponies try to do favors for Dusty, and he escapes by flying away. Dusty asks Skipper Riley for advice After Dusty escapes the crowd, he flies to Skipper Riley's hanger for advice. Dusty then explains to Skipper about the situation he's in, Skipper then tells Dusty that if he had the tickets; he'd chose the other guest from his heart. He also mentions how he once got a ticket for the Gala but he couldn't make due to the NAVY needing him. Dusty thens gets a brainspark, and knows who to take. Dusty flies back to the lybrary only to find that everyone's waiting for him. dusty then explains how they pressured him for the ticket. Then explains that he made his decision of who to take; Skipper. Most ofthe team's shocked at Dusty's decision but Skipper explains about his story making them accept Dusty's choice. A few days later A few days later, Dusty was busy thinking about the Gala as he did his work. Rarity's offer for Dusty Then later on, Rarity offers to make Dusty and Skipper something for the Gala. Dusty tries to tell her he'd rather have a nice polish but Rarity is too excited to listen. So she goes back to the Boutique to start her work. Going Overboard When Dusty arrive at the Boutique Rarity began taking measurements on him to design her ensemble for him. She sang "Art of the Dress" as she worked. But then after making the first design, Rarity then decided to add more stuff to make Dusty really handsome and cool for the Gala. Later on, she began making an ensemble for Skipper. Then Rarity began throwing ideas at Dusty about how she'd make him and Skipper ready for the Gala. But soon Dusty, got overwhelmed from all the ideas he was given. Then Dusty finally snapped and screamed; "SSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" Rarity then stopped in her tracks and dropped her supplies when Dusty yelled. Dusty, then stated how overwhelmed she made him. Then he took off for his hanger. Then later the others came over to Dusty's hanger to cheer him up. Dusty then explained to Rarity, that he didn't want an ensemble nor did Skipper, all he wanted was a fine cleaning and a polish. Dusty's look for the Gala Later, Rarity made Dusty a cool look for the Gala that he liked. Thomas and Twilight were so happy! Then Rarity aplogised for overwhelming Dusty with her overload of ideas. But the crop duster said he didn't mind. Preparing for the Gala Soon the day for the Gala came. Inside the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was busy polishing Dusty's paintwork, and Skipper's brass. After some vigorous work, Dusty and Skipper were ready to head for the Gala. then as the sun began to set Dusty and Skipper took off and set off for Canterlot. Landing in Canterlot Dusty and Skipper then arrive at Canterlot. As they taxi into the castle grounds, the Grand Galloping Gala is already underway. The planes sing The Gala Song, revealing what they want to do during the night. Then they pull into the grand hall. In the Gala At the Gala, Dusty and Skipper meet up with Stuingtion's engines. Then later Dusty met Ishani who was at the Gala. Then later the Wonderbolts came over to talk to Dusty and Skipper. Spitfire then decided to share experiences with Skipper as Dusty continued to enjoy his time. Dusty's disrespect But as Dusty was enjoying his time, other guests that were stuck-up began to insult Dusty. Syaing he was too countryish to be at the Gala. One mare even said that Dusty doesn't even have a chance of having a girl which angers Ishani. Dusty did his best to ignore the insults he was receiving but he wasn't finding easy to do so. Skipper's intervene Skipper was watching how some of the ponies treated Dusty but lets it slide. But then Dusty comes face-to-face with,one of the most snobbest stallions of all; Prince Blueblood. Blueblood observes Dusty all around and then says how he's impressed Dusty was here at the Gala but then moves to insults, stating that a dirty, crop duster doesn't belong in a royal ball. He even says that Dusty is an excuse for being a guest because he's a peasent and even says that he was crazy for bringing an old timer from the NAVY. Skipper overhears Blueblood and loses his temper he then stands up for Dusty and states how Dusty is a suitable guest for the Gala and then Princess Celestia comes in to see what was happening and Skipper explains how most of the guests, including Blueblood disrespected Dusty. Princess Celestia then gets an idea and tells to Dusty to sing a certen song for the Gala. Dusty's song After the short conversation with Princess Celstia, Dusty taxied onto the stage as the orchestra prepared his music. Then soon Dusty began to sing "The Best Day Ever" for the crowd, as he sang Ishani began to dance to his song as others joined in. The best time EVER! Later, the Wonderbolts requested Dusty to join them for a few flying tricks. As he flew with the air show pegasi, Ishani cheered him on. Then to his surprise, Thomas, Twilight and their friends were watching him fly with the Wonderbolts. Then Skipper flew up next to them to join them for stunts. Then the Wonderbolts did a fireworks like trick as Dusty flew in the middle ring. Then when he landed, Princess Celestia announced that the night has been the best Gala ever, and Dusty made it possible. Trivia *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Zecora, Dusty Crophopper, Babs Seed, Stephen, Skipper Riley, Lightning McQueen and Mater were starring in this special. *This is a spin-off of the MLP FiM episodes: "The Ticket Master", "Suited for Sucess", and "The Best Night Ever" all together. *The songs, "Pinkie's Gala Fantasy", "Art of the Dress", "The Gala song", and "Best Day Ever!" are featured in this special. Scenes *Dusty receives his tickets *Doing favors for Dusty *Dusty talks to Skipper *Few days later *Going overboard *Dusty's new look *Preparing for the Gala *Landing in Canterlot/ "At the Gala" *In the Gala *Dusty's Disrespect *Skipper's Intervene *Dusty's song *The best night EVER! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes